Mother's Day
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: It's Mother's Day for the Kids Next Door, and everyone is making gifts for their mamas. Sunni Chariton, however, wants to do something extra special. But how far is she willing to go? One-shot: Chariton family.


**Hey, everyone, guess what today is? Mother's Day! So here's a one-shot for all (or most) of the Nextgen kids and their moms! So let's make our mommas proud!**

* * *

**Uno Household**

The sun was rising over the world(s), and another day began. Our favorite operatives knew this wasn't just any other day; it was Mother's Day. At the Uno home, work was already being done as Chris Uno was leading his mother, Rachel down into the secret treehouse, her eyes weary. "Chris, where on Earth are you taking me so early?"

"Check it out, Mom!" When Rachel opened her eyes, she made out the blurry images of her youngest son, Cheren, and her daughter, Aurora. When her eyes regained full vision, she looked to see a bunch of arrows stuck into the wall, alit with flames.

She was taken by slight surprise. "What is this?"

"I wanted to show you my archery skills, and Chris and Aurora wanted to show their firebending." Cheren replied sheepishly. "So I… shot a bunch of arrows into a heart and they threw flames at them to… light them up. Hehe—Whoa!" That's when the flames from the arrows began spreading around the rest of the treehouse.

Rachel only chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, kids, get the fire extinguishers." The three siblings blushed and ran off.

**EiznekCm Household**

Lehcar and Eeballaw were fast asleep this morning, too, but that was when Nerehc hurried in, shaking his mother awake. "Mother! Mother, wake up!"

Lehcar opened her weary eyes, moaning grumpily. "What is it, Nerry?"

"I made something for you, Mother." Nerehc told her as he led the crazy woman outside. When she regained full vision, she saw _Happy Mother's Day_ burned into the backyard.

Lehcar stared curiously at the scorched black lettering. "What is this?"

"I lured a bunch of bugs in a row, then I poured oil on each of them before setting them all on fire. I… guess they didn't last long."

Lehcar smiled and patted her son's head. "You're such a mean kid."

**Dimalanta Household**

Yin Dimalanta was just waking up, yawning as she made her way to the house's kitchen. "AAAHH!" she was taken by total surprise when she found her kitchen in ruins, food splattered everywhere, gas broken, and an angry-sounding coffee maker. In the center of the chaos, Mason and Haruka stood covered in splat food. "What is this? !"

The two twins scratched their heads nervously as Mason replied, "Well, we… tried to make your day easier by… doing your chores."

Yin shook the surprise off and only chuckled happily as she walked over to hug her kids. "Oh, you kids are the best things I could ever have. O-kay, let's clean this up."

**Lypbynopbolus Household**

In this alien household on Aquaria, Ava had just woken up as she was entering the living room with a bowl of squid pudding. "Moom?" her ears perked at this miniscule shout. She looked down at the floor to see her tiny son, Vweeb.

"Oh, Vweeb! You should be careful, I barely watch where I'm going when I just wake up."

"Hehe! I made a card for you, Mom." Vweeb blushed as he held a little card up.

Ava set her food on the living room table and bent down for Vweeb to place the card on her finger. However, the card was way too tiny, much too small for Ava's eyes to see. "Um… I can't read this."

"Oh, um, I'll do it for you." Vweeb said as he took the card back. He blushed and said, "It says, 'Your heart is so big, I could build a house in it.'"

Ava giggled joyfully. "Oh, Vweeb! You might be small, but you're the biggest sweetie of all!" she said as she scooped him up and hugged him to her chest.

"Haha! Happy Mother's Day, Mom!"

"Mother's Day? What's that?"

"Um, it's a… Earth thing, I think."

"Hm-hm! Cute!"

**McKenzie Household**

Angie and Harvey were still sound asleep in bed when Anthony McKenzie walked in. "Mom?"

He shook his mother by the arm and she tiredly woke up. "Mm?"

"I made you something for Mother's Day." He said as he held up what appeared to be a mud pie.

"Oh… is this-?"

"Yeah, it's a mud pie." Anthony replied. "You know, with mud. People make these, right?"

Angie stared at the mud pie for a bit before scooping a chunk in her hand and smashing it against her face. "Mmm! It tastes good, Anthony!"

"Huhu! Here, have some more!" he smiled as he threw more mud on her, while Angie did the same and threw mud on him. The two were happily laughing when Harvey woke up, annoyed.

"_Man, I just cleaned these sheets…"_ he mumbled as he pressed his pillow over his face.

**Heartly Household**

Kami and Jeremiah Heartly were sound asleep, but were awakened by a cloud of pink smoke that was on the ceiling. Kami sat up quickly as she began coughing from the fumes, throwing her covers off as she yelled hoarsely, "Quick, Jeremiah, call the fire department." She hurriedly ran into the kitchen to find the source of the smoke, but found her tomboy daughter as she was trying to control the pink fumes. "Kimaya? What is this?"

"I, uh… grabbed some flowers from outside and wanted ta make 'em smell all nice for ya… I dunno."

Kami kept her hand over her mouth as she smiled. "Oh, Kimaya… cough! You're too sweet. Cough!"

**Chariton Household**

Things were not quite as happy in this household in the Philippines. While Darcy was calmly drawing a card up for her mother on the couch, Sunni was seated at the other end, rubbing her forehead. "Sunni, why don't you just make a card, like I'm doing?"

"Because I don't _want_ to do something that's been done a thousand times. I wanna give our mom something she can really remember; that's what everyone else is probably doing."

"Come on, Sunni, it's not about how amazing the gift is, it's about showing our mom that we care."

"Pssh, yeah, if you're one of those 'short and simple' people. I wanna give our mom something that'll WOW her. Something she'll always wanna hold on to her whole life."

"How much 'wowing' are we talkin' about here? If you try to make something big, it might be too late. It's not like you can just grab your idea from the very reaches of your mind."

Right away, a bulb sparked in Sunni's mind. "Darcy! That's it!"

"What's it, Sun?"

"I'll show my mom how advanced I am in my psychicbending! By _imagining_ something for her!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoooaa, Sunni. You know we're way too young for that. We're lucky we can shrink ourselves, but we can barely teleport."

"So, that Morgan lady imagined up her own siblings when SHE was young."

"She was half-demon, Sunni, it doesn't count."

"Big deal. Our mom was one of the best when she was young, so I should be just as good."

"But Sunni-"

"I'll be in my room, Darc. Make sure no one bothers me, I really need to focus." And before Darcy could say anything more, Sunni was gone up the stairs.

**Sunni and Darcy's room**

Having totally sealed herself inside, blocking any light out from the windows, Sunni was seated cross-legged on her bed, her eyes closed as she thought hard to herself. _Let's see… what does our mom like? A lot of things, really. Well, she likes __Pokémon, for one thing… That's it! I can imagine her favorite Pokémon! No, who am I kidding, she already has _Mew_. Plus, I could just fly up to Poké and capture the cruddy thing. MORE creative. Let's see, how about _Homestuck_, she's always obsessing over that. I know! I could imagine her favorite troll come to life! Let's see, who was her favorite again? Gaaaaargh! Come on, Sunni, you should know this! ! Was it… Vriska, or… Sollux—NO, NO, NOOO! Wait! I got it! I'll imagine one of the trolls she created for that… Sburb Revisited fan thing. Yes, yes, she'll LOVE that! Arr, what's her favorite one from that? I should ask—NO! That'll ruin the surprise! Well, way to freaking go, Sunni! You don't know jack about your own mother! You are a terrible daughter! And you are uncreative! You don't deserve to BE her daughter! You threw her a terrible party, you couldn't go back in time to save her parents, you are just a terrible daughter, and you don't even deserve to be-_

Darcy was still downstairs, drawing her letter, when the house suddenly shook from a loud explosion. The explosion startled their parents awake as well as they all ran up to see smoke coming from Sunni's room. They had a peek inside as Darcy screamed horrifically. "SUNNI! !"

**St. Evangelista's Hospital**

Sunni awoke in a bed in the hospital, finding her parents and sister looking over her, and her forehead wrapped up in a bandage. "Nnnn-oooo… what happened?"

"Sunni, are you okay? What happened?" Mika asked.

"I was… trying to make something for you… Mom."

"She was trying to use her psychic to make something from her imagination." Darcy explained.

"What? Sunni, are you crazy? You know you're way too young for that."

"But… Morgan could do it…"

"Murr, that girl was overpowered. Sunni, why would you risk yourself like that?"

"Because… if you saw how skilled I was… you wouldn't think I'm a bad daughter."

"Sunni, why would you think I think you're a bad daughter? I don't think I could imagine life without you. And THAT'S coming from someone who _is_ skilled. Sunni, the only gift I want is for you two to be safe, not to risk your life just to make me happy. Sunni, please promise me you won't do something crazy like that again. Please."

"Okay, Mom… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mika smiled. "If anything, I appreciate it. Now why don't we go home so you can rest? Really, all you have is a really bad headache. We'll go home and you can rest on our bed."

"Thanks, Mom…" Sunni smiled peacefully as she drifted into sleep. The parents lifted her into a wheelchair as they began to push her out.

Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious creature peeked out from under the hospital bed. The creature had a crescent-moon-shaped head, a dark-blue body, and was as tall as the Firstborn.

**Unknown Location**

"_I don't believe it!"_ the shadowed figure in orange garb spoke with utter shock. _"She's created another Firstborn! Then that means…"_ a smirk appeared on his face, _"there are 10 now!"_

* * *

**Sooo yeah. Another fic about Sunni. XP What is with that girl? Soo, what a twist ending, did anyone expect that? No? Anyhoo, happy Mother's Day to all you moms our there. Also, I couldn't get all the Nextgen kids in because I couldn't think of anything. But I might squeeze 'em in there later. Next time, we will continue **_**Operation: MASKED**_**, in which the next chapter has already been completed. Later.**


End file.
